Electrically illuminated apparatus of diverse construction have been proposed for use as advertising and promotional campaigns, including badges, and attention grabbing novelties adapted. A common promotion is to give away an item that may have the company logo or design imprinted. Promotional items may be too small providing limited usage or too large making them bulky or difficult to carry around. It would be preferable to provide an item that is compact but also has multiple functions. The item would also provide a reminder of the company or promotion.
To attract the attention of consumers, lighting effects may be used to highlight the company logo and/or message. The lighting effects of the prior art technology may be glaring to the eyes or may not provide enough light to attract the attention of the consumer.